


Saving Mountain Tim

by pr_3sa



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_3sa/pseuds/pr_3sa
Summary: Brygetta fell hard for a man who had surrendered to not turn her in since she's earn quite a reputation upon looking for Gyro, her cousin.What broke her heart, the person she grew feelings for has been terribly injured.this is also my first post here in ao3 lol enjoy
Relationships: Mountain Tim (JoJo)/Reader, mountain tim/original character, mountain tim/original female character, original female character/mountain tim
Kudos: 2





	Saving Mountain Tim

“I’m a cowboy… All I wanted was a place to come home to. Just a place after my journeys..”

A sound of a barrel reloaded was heard, a gunshot blasted throughout the entire alley. The sound of a rain calmly pitter pattering the damp road and left the man.. Breathless. 

Or was he.. 

It wasn’t short when someone noticed that very incident.   
She was a woman, about average height, holding up and playing a game of poker to pass time. 

“Hah. I got--” 

Just as she was about to win in another game of poker-- she was startled when everyone of the patrons started to bicker- scream- panic then scattering around the area in the middle of a gambling game after that noise of what seems to be a gunshot.   
Gunshots, shootings, everything else that involves a weaponry wasn’t all too familiar for her. And that noise made a disturbance throughout the entire area. Considering it was America it was common that shootings always take place due to legal use of firearms. 

Intrigued. The italian grabbed her betting before she started to leave her game of gambling and wandered outside- the damp city of kansas. Back when she travelled to America, Brygetta’s main objective was to look for Gyro Zeppeli, her comrade and blood relative, they'd met not long after- considering the race and everything that’s going on, Gyro had told her not to intrude anymore. She listened and didn’t involve herself in such an event and stood quiet behind the very crowd whenever she’s watching. 

The woman in the long dress scanned around the area. It was raining heavily and she barely saw a thing through those raindrops falling hard to her presence, especially when she only had one good and decent eyesight. Not a short time later, she called a nearby man to borrow one of his umbrellas before searching to see where the gunshot had taken place. 

She was rushing, scurrying the area like a mongrel looking for stray food. 

Now she felt her heart fall from the sight. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing before her one very eye. 

“Sh..sheriff..”

Her knees trembled as she saw the unconscious body of the man she adored. 

This was the same man who surrendered of not turning her in because her head was held as a bounty around the place. These two shared a good story and interest with one another. Brygetta loved this man, not for his endearing physique but rather him as a whole. Even her.. Realizing.. She started seeing him rather more than just a comrade. She missed that company of his, and seeing this had scarred her mentally.

Brygetta was known to be a physically strong woman, but this is the only time she ever felt herself in such a weak state.

“T-Tim.. Timothy!” Her voice cracked as she pathetically dropped the umbrella to her side, shaking the man awake. She felt both sadness and anger mentally mixing when the man couldn’t bear himself awake, sadness for his almost dying presence, and anger for the person who had done this.. She was saddened, she didn’t want this. She wanted him to live and she was miserably desperate to jolt him awake. A few stray tears were falling on the side of her face as she continued to shake him. 

Now, she wasn’t letting time go to waste. She yelled around the area for help while crying, cradling mountain tim inside her arms in the motion. Her lips were trembling as she felt the blood of the sheriff oozing through her arms. 

“SOMEONE PLEASE FOR GOD’S MERCY HELP ME!!!” screamed Brygetta as she pressed Tim’s face to her chest, stopping the bleeding in despair.

It wasn’t long after that signal when a few people who took her attention gathered around her, offering her help such as carrying mountain tim through a horse carriage and offering Brygetta a horse ride and leading the two to the closest hospital.

She checked Mountain Tim’s pulse before it was too late. And thank god the man was only unconscious, but his state was as vulnerable as thin ice. She believes she can still save him, she has hope. 

As a former doctor, she used the basics in order to make the bleeding reduce for a bit.

“Lord please have mercy and help us all..” 

Brygetta prayed to god, hoping for an answer. 

She held his face dearly, inspecting his bloody face before using her stand on him, the stand-- she only got it in a short time after she travelled to America.. Her stand has the ability to foresee things in the future of a person, but in their dying state, it was almost impossible. She tried her best to look for an answer only for a blur image appearing in her mind, not long after, she saw doctors trying their best to fix the sheriff and her clairvoyance just ended there. 

She wiped her tears, desperately clinging to Mountain Tim- yelling to the horse rider to fasten up the pace so they could get to the destination immediately. 

…

She stuttered as she struggled to catch her breath, clasping her hands together as she continued to cry. The doctors scurried and put the man onto a makeshift bedding, rushing him inside the emergency room. 

Brygetta continued to cry, falling to her knees with her head down, holding both of her arms together and wept. The pristine clothing she called her dress was now stained with the blood of that endearing man who was almost lying on his deathbed. She didn’t care about that, she didn’t care about her outfit or anything expensive be ever stained with flaw no, the only thing in her mind was saving the man she loves. 

This was the only time she ever felt herself in such a state, with her heart racing, she stood back up once more, checking to see how the doctors were doing. 

She used her stand once more as her nails scratched deeply on that door, trying her best to gain back that signature laid back composure of hers, wiping her tears before releasing another exhilarated sigh. 

She saw Doctors were trying their best to heal him. Sewing his face back like trying to fix a broken doll. It was awful, she can even see a few arguments being made by each and every one. If she doesn’t act now, Mountain Tim will be gone for good. 

Brygetta shook her head, she then looked inside of her pack if she brought that Doctorate of hers. Before she had become a tailor, the woman graduated with a doctor’s degree and had worked part time along with Gyro. She knew the use of steel balls considering that she was a Zeppeli, her mother convinced her she should graduate with a doctorate since she and Gyro attended the same school. 

Her cousin had taught her about the basics of healing this and that as well as the main doctor, Gyro’s father, would also help and teach her. She was the first Zeppeli offspring on the side of Gyro’s father. His aunt was Brygetta’s mother. 

She was familiar with medications, hell- she even saved a life or two back in italy.

Brygetta wasn’t interested in medicating, that’s why she had switched to being a tailor since it was her dream of designing and creating dresses for people. 

Her memory was rusty, but Mountain Tim was her top priority at the moment. She seeked to know how Gyro was doing-- currently he was dealing with a conflict of a girl- talking about corpse parts and how unlucky he’d be if the girl were to ever ride on his horse. 

She stopped meddling with his and focused on the man that was currently being saved. As much as she didn’t like to be involved in the situation-- especially when she’s not in her home country. The woman was as desperate as the other doctors for Tim to be saved. 

With a heavy exhale Brygetta pushed the door open, taking off her corset as the other doctors started to scurry in pushing her out. 

“Ma’am please, we would like you to wait outside or else the man’s not gonna be saved.” “We can’t focus if someone is here--” 

The woman gave a growl before shoving her doctorate to their chest. The doctors carefully inspected that paper of hers along with proof that she really was a doctor back in Italy. 

“Brygetta Zeppeli Autumn. I worked under the wing of the Zeppeli family as a former doctor- I am a skilled surgeon. And if we don’t act now, everything is lost.” She said as she finally gained back her composure. She tied her hair up and wiped her tears away.

Brygetta wanted to continue this operation like any other, she wanted to save his life. And with the help of her stand, it has predicted a lot of different routes in each step she takes and it was convenient. 

“But we can’t just let you--” 

“WHAT? You can’t let me operate because I only had one eye?! You can’t let me operate because I'm not in my home country?! You can’t let me help because I don’t have a permit?! That WON’T changed the fact that I am still a doctor!” She raised her voice, accurately predicting their next lines making them shut up. 

“You’re all doing a terrible job. And I have no choice but to heal this man. If you have any arguments keep it to yourself I’d rather not waste anymore time-- I’m not ready for this man to die yet.” She stated, wearing a surgeon mask in the motion as well as wearing the gloves, her heels clackered when she pushed a cart of surgical supplies nearby before looking down at Mountain Tim. Taking a moment before she processed. 

Now was the moment. 

2.. 3.. Or even 4 hours how long it took. It was tiring. Especially when she used both her predictions as well as healing him using her leftover knowledge of being a doctor, It was risky however. She almost found herself on the verge of tearing up, but the woman moved her emotions aside as she continued to heal the patient. 

...

“Brygetta.. What do you want to be when you grow up?” her mother asked as she braided her hair. 

“When I grow up? Hmm.. I want to be a person that saves people’s lives. Or just.. Putting a smile on their face I guess. I like seeing them smile, mama. Even if it’s a bit cliche. But whenever I see a person smile, I just feel like.. I just feel like everything will be fine.” 

“You wanna become a doctor?”

“Well… I wanna be a dressmaker too. What’s it called? A tailor?” 

The older woman chuckled “You have so many things to achieve.. You’re so capable of becoming anything you want due to that laid back behavior and that knowledge of yours knows no bounds. You have a strategy of a commanding general, Brygetta. Use it wisely” 

“When did you become so damn philosophical, mama?” 

“Hm. As a Zeppeli. You need to set a good example.” 

..

“Why don’t you.. Work with your cousin? I heard he’s currently aiming for a doctorate in that school he’s attending.”

…

“We’re losing him.” Gregorio frowned as he worked his way in healing the patient. He called his niece over and pointed out the specifics in healing the man. 

Brygetta nodded along with Gyro, her lips trembled in the process as she concentrated- pulling out the bullet precisely from his liver. Livers are a vulnerable organ when they are shot, or injured. This was taking a whole lot of time for them. Gyro was aiding her, using his steel ball as an x ray while Brygetta was working her way out of taking the bullet away. 

Gregorio watched the two slowly save the patient. His heart rate was losing. But there was the moment where Brygetta and Gyro finally worked to save that dying patient. 

Gyro had the strategy and Brygetta had the knowledge. And seeing as they work together they were collected and concentrated. Two requirements in needing to heal a person as a doctor.   
Sweats were running down their temples like raindrops falling on a window pane in a cold storm. They were determined in saving this patient. 

As processing, they felt the anxiety washed out of their system.. 

“He’s saved.”

Brygetta fell to her knees in exhaustion as the other doctors looked over her stunned. They felt a recognizable pulse from the patient.. 

The operation was successful.


End file.
